sl_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunting for Souls
Hunting for souls has always been one of the most tactful and important skill of bloodlines which takes quite a lot of practice to be adept in, especially when more and more places say no to vampire bites. How to hunt Second Life is an ever changing place. A sim which might have been a club 1 month ago might be a shopping zone next time you visit it. There are a few very basic rules of hunting. Golden rule is never ever request a bite through the hud without asking the person first. It only makes them go defensive and defames you, your clan and the whole game. 1)' Visit places, events and keep an eye on the second life destinations.' The probability that you might find someone interested in joining you depends on the place you hunt at times. For example, if your hunting tactics are to be sensual you might not get good response to your approach when you try it out at a church in SL or some child-themed sim, whereas the same tactic might work wonders if you were in an adult or moderate region. 2) Be helpful and kind to new residents ' A common thing that helps in getting another person interested in you is complimenting them and helping them. When you see a newbie fresh victim around 5 days old, you can approach them and say, "Hey nice clothes, I might have a pair of these shoes which will suit you more, may I share it with you ? ". Remember: manners will take you where money won't. Help them understand the process of buying Lindens and how to earn in Second Life. No one wants to be broke and poor in either real or Second Life. 3) '''Relate to them ' If you are interested in taking someone's souls and the person is interested in discussing the linear ODEs complimentary functions of sub atomic particles whereas you would be more interested in talking about your lethality in Bloodlines War , it might not be worth it. 4) Disclose yourself tactfully''' The hardest part at times is when the person comes to know that you are interested in making them join your clan and you are vampire. Many people dread from the fact that their "soul" in Second Life is going to out forever. It's your call then on how much can you make a person comfortable by letting them know its nothing but a simple role-play status and their second life account or avatar won't be affected in anyways. Also the person might feel that you were only interested in him for his soul so never push them directly emotionally to join you. Make the knowledge about your clan an enigma for them. 5) Broaden your mind Open up your mind, meet people, try to broaden your knowledge about cultures. You surely would not want to miss out on a potentially good minion just because you were not aware of their culture. For example French eat snails while Chinese eat snakes and deer's private parts (nothing wrong with it) and in India you get around 17 different foods simply from a bananna tree! Any topic moving towards making your victim feel that you find their habits or custom or culture weird and distateful should be avoided at any cost. Practice Practice and Practice a bit more No two people in Second Life will be the same. There are more than 1 million residents all over Second Life. Some of them even after being on for 3 years have only heard the name of Bloodlines and nothing more. Go out meet people. No harm in trying to ask a person to see if they would be interested in stepping to the dark side. And always remember you might meet some long lost friends as your next potential minion.